


Dream

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, Stefan Salvatore has PTSD, Stefan has Nightmares, defan brotherly love gives me life, mention of violence, mention of war, probably a little ooc whoops but they really do love each other this much i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course he's had nightmares before. A lot of them actually."</p><p>But nightmares are supposed to end when you wake up.</p><p>Or,</p><p>Stefan has a nightmare, and his brother is there when he needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born out of my incredible love for Stefan and Damon's sibling relationship and a one word writing prompt generator, which gave me the word dream. If you've read some of my other works, you may have noticed that I have a slight obsession with writing prompts/challenges ;)

            Of course he’s had nightmares before. A lot of them, actually.

            They started when he was young, and they were relatively normal. Every kid has bad dreams.

            The worst part was the journey down the hall, from his room to Damon’s, stumbling through the darkness, his vision blurred with tears.

            Then he got older, and he couldn’t very well go crying to his brother any longer. So, Stefan sucked it up and started reading through the nights.

            When Damon was fighting in the war, the nightmares got a hundred times worse. They haunted him every night, torturing him with images of his brother’s body, lying still in the middle of a field of corpses.

            That dream disappeared when Damon came home. In fact, almost all the nightmares went away when Damon returned, like his brother could somehow ward off bad dreams.

            They came back after Stefan became a vampire, along with a million new horrors waiting for him every time he closed his eyes.

            So, yes, he’s had nightmares.

            But for some reason, he just can’t get over this one.

            Stefan’s eyes snap open.

            His brother is leaning over him, concern clouding his eyes, but all Stefan can register is that he can’t breathe.

            Images flash through his mind. He’s alone in the darkness, water filling his lungs.

            And it’s cold. It’s so _cold_ , and he can’t get warm.

            He’s _drowning._

            Damon sits down beside him, putting his arm around Stefan’s shoulders.

            “Something’s wrong,” Stefan whispers. “Nightmares are supposed to end when you wake up.”

            “I know, Stef,” Damon says gently, pulling him closer.

            Stefan hesitates before burying his face in his brother’s shirt.

            And just like that, his big brother takes away another bad dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this fluffy cheesy angsty mess of a fic please forgive me I wrote this at like 1 am


End file.
